fujimarufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
RP 22/03
HamtaFabien Hinami s'avance vers la fille. Au loin, le quartier général de sa guilde ennemi : Dark Dream. Vers la ville* 4:58 Matauf Mati: T'es qui du coup ? Ah ok 4:58 HamtaFabien Putain -_- 4:58 Akuto-sama Ray est accompagnée de Naka Maka et Hinami 4:58 JealyJ Nori revint d'une mission, son sabre en sang, et se promena dans la ville. Les gens l'observaient avec effroi et criaient en la voyant, mais Nori les ignorait et poursuivait sa route tranquillement. 4:59 Akemi7 Lys se demande si elle devrai aller en ville ou rester en forêt. 4:59 Akuto-sama - "On devra pas foirer la mission " 4:59 Matauf Matt se balade onion) 4:59 Arashi44 Alors Ray, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? 4:59 JealyJ Nori croisa Matt, et ressentit en lui une grande puissance magique. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa. 5:00 Matirudo-san Shikyo se réveille avec une douleur horrible à la tête. " Où suis-je ? " 5:00 HamtaFabien -C'est clair.... Mais, je sens une énergie magique devant le QG... allons voir qui est-ce. 5:00 Akuto-sama Chuuuut Naka Maka laisse la dame Hinami parler 5:00 Akemi7 Lys a un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sent quelqu'un approcher... 5:00 Matirudo-san Shikyo se réveille avec une douleur horrible à la tête. " Où suis-je ? " * 5:00 Akuto-sama Très bien Hinami ! Ray lèche son couteau 5:01 HamtaFabien Naka, tu donnes ton accord ? 5:01 Matauf Mati: Shikyo aussi était évanouie ? 5:01 Matirudo-san (Non, chuuutt) 5:01 Akemi7 Lys décide d'aller voir d'où vient cette puissance magique qu'elle sent. La main sur son sabre; elle est prête à le dégainer 5:01 Matauf Matt sait que Nori le regarde mais l'ignore 5:02 HamtaFabien Faites attention... Je sens cette énergie approcher 5:02 JealyJ Nori était ignorée et n'aimait pas ça. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme. «Excusez-moi ?» 5:02 Akuto-sama Ray rigole sadiquement et doucement en même temps et léchant son couteau en sang 5:02 Matirudo-san " Ah oui ! Je suis apprentie dans une guilde maintenant ! ... Je n'aurais pas du accepter les boissons des gentils villageois, ça me donne très très mal à la tête ! " 5:02 Matauf Matt s'arrête "Oui ?" 5:02 Akemi7 Lys est sure que des personnes arrivent. Elle s'avance doucement, mais surement. 5:02 Akuto-sama " On va s'amuser yeaaaah !! " 5:02 HamtaFabien Cachez-vous.. Elle peut-être dangereuse 5:03 Akuto-sama " Très bien MADEMOISELLE " 5:03 Matirudo-san Shikyo se téléporte devant Dark Dream pour annoncer qu'elle a réussi sa mission 5:03 JealyJ «Connaîtriez vous le chemin vers le QG de la guilde Cursed Flower ? Je me suis perdue...» 5:03 Arashi44 "Ou est-elle?" 5:03 Akuto-sama Ray se cache 5:03 Akemi7 (juste les gens ce comba s'anonce pas très équilibré, j'aurais le droit de faire intervenir quelqu'un plus tard pour m'aider >.>) combat * s’annonce * 5:03 Matirudo-san (Quel combat ? :o ) 5:03 Akuto-sama (oui bien sur akemi ) 5:03 HamtaFabien (J'ai prévu un truc Akemi tkt) 5:03 Akemi7 (Oki Fab n_n) 5:04 Matirudo-san (Ah, okay ..) 5:04 Matauf "Non, désolé. Je ne connais pas grand chose ni grand monde ici". Wendy-saann est entré dans la Gare. 5:04 Matirudo-san (Sarah o/ ) 5:04 Akuto-sama ( Salut o/ ) 5:04 HamtaFabien Elle arrive ! Les gars, laissez-là moi ! Yo Wendy 5:04 Wendy-saann Coucou onion4 5:04 Akuto-sama "Très Bien demoiselle "On te couvre ! " 5:04 Akemi7 Lys arrive et voit une jeune fille devant elle, lui faisant face 5:04 Arashi44 (Salut Wendy o/ ) 5:04 Akemi7 (wendyy o/ ) 5:04 Matauf ( o/ ) 5:05 JealyJ «D'accord, merci quand même. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans cette ville. Faites attention, elle est grande, ne vous perdez pas comme moi, et faites attention, elle regorge aussi de tueurs.» 5:05 HamtaFabien Nos guildes ne s'entendent pas bien. J'ai pour mission d'éliminer vos mages, et je vais commencer par toi ! 5:05 Matauf "Merci pour ces avertissements, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir" 5:05 Akuto-sama " Hinami je vais chercher Nori cette petite idiote c'est encore perdue en ville ! Naka suis moi ! " 5:06 Akemi7 Cursed Flower" soupire-t-elle en voyant le symbole de la guilde noire. "Très bien, je t'attend. Je vais en finir avec toi vite fait bien fait." 5:06 Arashi44 "OK Ray, allons la chercher" 5:06 Akuto-sama Ray descend en ville avec Naka Maka pour chercher Nori 5:06 JealyJ Nori se recoiffa et partit. Elle fit exprès de faire tomber son sabre ensanglanté par terre et le ramassa ensuite, afin que Matt le voit bien, et espèra une réaction de sa part. 5:07 HamtaFabien Toi là-bas, tu ne connais pas une des meilleures mages de Cursed Flower ... 5:07 Akuto-sama Ray arrive devant Nori et Matt 5:07 Matauf Matt voit le sabre. "Que voulez-vous faire à Cursed Flower ?" 5:07 Akuto-sama "Nori tu t'est encore perdu ! " 5:08 Akemi7 "Je n'étais pas présente lors de l'affrontement de Dark Dream contre cette guilde noire, donc non, je ne connais pas votre puissance. Mais c'est l'occasion de voir si vous êtes aussi fort qu'on le prétend !" 5:08 Akuto-sama " Et qui est ce jeune homme ? " 5:08 JealyJ «Je suis une Mage de rang S là-bas.» Nori vit Ray, et l'ignora. 5:08 Akuto-sama "Ho hé ! " 5:08 Arashi44 "NOOORRIIIIII" 5:08 Matauf "Ah je vois, vous êtes au service de Kokushibyo ?" "Je crois qu'on vous appelle" 5:09 HamtaFabien Commençons le combat, veux-tu ? *Hinami invoqua un Glasgow, un robot assez faible... 5:09 Akuto-sama "Elle en fait toujours qu'a sa tête celle la ! " 5:09 JealyJ «Oui. Vous le connaissez ?» Nori se retourna et vit Ray et Hinami. «Je suis en conversation.» 5:10 Matauf "Oui, c'est une de mes seules connaissances ici" 5:10 Akuto-sama " Bon d'accord mais tu n'aura pas un sous du partage du butin de la mission ! " 5:10 Arashi44 "Alors dépêche-toi pour qu'on en finisse" 5:10 Akemi7 Lys devine que la magie d'Hinami est sur les mecha... Cela la met en mauvaise posture, ses sorts auront du mal à les anéantir, ils sont efficaces contre les humains... Lys grimace avant d'utiliser le Feu de la Colère 5:11 Arashi44 Naka essuie ses chaîne en attendant 5:11 JealyJ «Et est ce un de vos ennemis ou un allié ?» Nori se recoiffa. Elle lança une pièce à Ray. «Voilà. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?» 5:11 Akuto-sama " C'est tous ce que j'avais besoin ! " Bon Naka repartont voir Hinami 5:12 Matauf "C'est à lui d'en décider. Pour moi, il ne s'agit que d'une connaissance". 5:12 Arashi44 "Alors c'est partie" 5:12 Akemi7 Akuto : "Ray est le genre de garçon qui reste indifférent, quoi qu'il se passe. Il a un visage si inexpressif qu'on pourrait même croire qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il n'entend rien. Mais il n'en est pas moins intelligent, et il reste concentré en permanence. Pourtant, il semble cacher en lui une blessure encore ouverte. Même si son visage est inexpressif en permanence, le soir, ou le nuit, on l'entend hurler : "Je viendrai te tuer, je viendrai te tuer !", cette phrase suivie d'un rire des plus machiavéliques...' Je viens de te citer le paragraphe sur la personnalité de Ray, j'aimerai que tu le respecte stp ^^ ça serait mieux je pense >.> 5:13 JealyJ «Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider Ray. Vous me rendrez cet argent avec 20% d'intérêt avant la fin de la semaine.» Nori regarda Matt. «Très bien, puis-je savoir votre nom afin que je lui en parle et que je sache si vous êtes un ennemi à éliminer ou un allié ?» 5:13 Akuto-sama bon ok >.> 5:13 HamtaFabien Tu es désavantagée contre moi... Mais, ta magie a l'air puissante. Tu es intéressante petite ! *Hinami monte à l'intérieur de son robot pour éviter son attaque, et réplique avec des petites "Chaînes du Mecha" ! 5:13 Akuto-sama Naka Maka et Ray arrivent devant Hinami 5:14 HamtaFabien (J'ai pas encore fait la page sur les attaques j'suis désolé :/ ) 5:14 Matauf "Appelez-moi Matt, mais je doute qu'il se souvienne de mon nom. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'aura pas oublié mon visage. Si vous tenez tant à être fixés sur moi, je peux très bien vous accompagner". 5:14 Akemi7 "Oui je suis désavantagée contre toi. Ma magie repose sur les crimes humains, il m'est très dur de toucher les engins..." Elle relance le Feu de la Colère, car il peut consumer facilement les objets aussi. (pas grave ^^) Elle consume donc les chaînes avant de s'élancer vers le mecha 5:15 Akuto-sama Ray assiste au combat sans bouger avec un regarde vide 5:15 HamtaFabien Ta magie est vraiment intéressante... Si elle consume mes chaînes, essaye d'arrêter mon Pistolet du Mecha ! 5:15 JealyJ «Il est actuellement en mission. Il ne reviendra que ce soir, et je crains que ramener un inconnu à ma guilde soit vu d'un très mauvais oeil.» 5:16 Matauf "Comme vous voudrez. Je sais que, de toute façon, nous serons amenés à nous revoir". 5:16 Akemi7 Lys consume toutes les balles facilement, et continue d'avancer vers le mecha 5:17 Akuto-sama ( vous pouvez faire en sorte que moi et naka ont fait un truc la >.> ) 5:17 Arashi44 "Dépêche de le battre Hinami" 5:17 Akemi7 de LA battre * 5:17 Matauf Akuto: Vas aider les robots 5:17 Akuto-sama okay 5:17 Arashi44 Oups, désolé^^ 5:17 JealyJ «J'espère pour vous qu'on ne se reverrra pas.» 5:18 HamtaFabien Je vois que tu es fortiche...*Hinami retire le Glasgow et invoque son Zangestu, un robot un peu plus fort 5:18 Matauf "Pourquoi donc ?" 5:18 Akuto-sama Ray s'assoit sur l'épaule d'un mecha 5:18 Akemi7 Zangestu ya pas de page onion& 5:18 HamtaFabien Ray, reste en dehors de ça ! Ah merde 5:18 Pomon60 mettre un lien ver une page vide hata gg 5:18 HamtaFabien Attend Zangetsu J'me suis fail dans l'ortho -_- 5:19 Akemi7 Pas grave XD 5:19 Matauf Matt ressent l'énergie qui se dégagez du combat entre Lys et les robots *sans "z" 5:19 Akuto-sama Ray est assis sur l'épaule de Zangetsu 5:20 JealyJ «Si je dois revoir quelqu'un, c'est la plupart du temps pour l'éliminer. M'enfin, si vous avez rencontré Kokushibyo et que vous êtes toujours en vie, je pense pas qu'on se revoit un jour.» Sur cette phrase, Nori se recoiffa et continua son chemin. Ryffo est entré dans la Gare. 5:20 Ryffo (j'regarde juste) 5:20 HamtaFabien Ray, je t'ai déjà dit de rester en dehors de ça ! 5:20 Akemi7 Lys utilise le Feu de l'Envie pour trancher les parois de Zangetsu, ce qu'elle reussi plutot bien. Son but est d'attentidre directement Hinami, pour la toucher directement. 5:20 Matauf "Ressentez-vous aussi ce combat ?" 5:20 Arashi44 Naka rejoint le combat 5:21 Akuto-sama Ray saute sans être surpris Ray dit: J'mennuie... " J'ai une envie de tuer..." 5:21 HamtaFabien *Hinami pare durement l'attaque de son adversaire avec l'Épée Rapide de son robot, mais voyons que celui-ci est détruit, elle le renvoya dans son monde et invoqua son Guren 5:21 JealyJ «Oui... Il y a de grandes puissances magiques qui s'opposent. Ca doit être un beau combat.» 5:23 Arashi44 "Ray, tu veux qu'on se bat? 5:23 Matauf Matt active Kai 5:23 Akemi7 Lys est fatiguée de ces robots qui défilent sous ses yeux, et range sa lame avant de s'assoir, souriante. 5:23 Akuto-sama Ray n'attaque pas Lys et sent le piège 5:23 HamtaFabien Tu es fatiguée gamine ? 5:23 Akuto-sama "Hnnnn c'est un piège..." 5:24 Akemi7 Lys ne répond pas, mais regarde Hinami d'un air espiègle. 5:24 Matauf Matt sourit avant de disparaître 5:24 HamtaFabien Tu penses Ray .... Tu as peut-être raison... 5:24 Akuto-sama "Faisons un test " 5:24 HamtaFabien Naka, j'aurais besoin de toi.... Attend Ray ! 5:24 JealyJ «Un Sanmitsu... Vous possédez donc une grande puissance, je ne me suis pas trompée.» Nori parlait dans le vide, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Elle reprit son chemin. 5:24 Akuto-sama Ray lance un couteau sur Lys et fait exprès de le faire tomber pile a côter 5:24 Arashi44 "Que dois-je faire?" 5:24 Akuto-sama Elle n'a pas bougé ceci est étrange... 5:25 Akemi7 Lys ne fait pas le moindre mouvement 5:25 HamtaFabien Peux-tu lancer tes Chaînes de la Restriction sur elle... Elle sera bloquée et n'utilisera plus de magie. Elle semble ne pas avoir de force brute, elle aura du mal à s'en débarasser ! 5:25 Akemi7 Lys sourit mais ne dit rien 5:26 Akuto-sama "La chaînes du jugement sera plus intéressant pour la torturer... " 5:26 Arashi44 "OK. Chaîne de la Restriction." Il lance sur Lys 5:26 Akuto-sama "Je sent le piège..." 5:27 Akemi7 Lys ne bouge pas. Mais elle s'impatiente 5:28 HamtaFabien Que fait-elle.... Les gars, retirons-nous... Elle ne semble pas apte à se battre... 5:28 Akuto-sama "Elle ne bouge..." pas... Toute a coup Ray souri et ses yeux deviennent rouges sang 5:29 Akemi7 Lys ne bouge pas, elle attend. En voyant que Hinami et les autres commencent à s'en aller, elle dit : "Le fait que je sois Assise vous a démonraliser ?" 5:29 Akuto-sama "Non je veux m'amusé avec cette garçe !! " 5:29 Akemi7 assise * 5:29 JealyJ Nori arriva devant le combat. Elle s'arrêta et observa. Elle se mit ensuite en colère et une vague de magie la submerga. «Vous bafouez le nom de Cursed Flower. A 3 contre 1, vous n'arrivez même pas à la battre.» 5:29 Akuto-sama Ray se jette dans la folie et attaque Lys avec son couteau de boucher 5:29 HamtaFabien Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai pour habitude de ne pas attaquer les adversaires à terre. 5:29 Matauf Matt apparaît soudainement, sabre tiré, et contre l'attaque de Ray. 5:29 Arashi44 Naka se jete sur Lys 5:30 HamtaFabien Nori, je me suis battue seule. Les deux autres étaient là en spectateur. 5:30 Akemi7 Lys soupire. Mais ce qu'ils trainent à l'attauqer ! 5:30 Matauf Il active le sanmitsu Rin et percute Ray au niveau du ventre et l'éjecte violemment. 5:30 Akemi7 attaquer * 5:30 Akuto-sama Pris dans sa folie, Ray hurle: DEGAGE DE MON CHEMIN et pousse Matt Ray s'apprète a le planter dans la tête de Lys 5:30 Akemi7 Lys remercie Matt, mais lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire 5:31 Matauf Akuto: Je t'ai éjecté :/ 5:31 Akuto-sama ça se fait pas wesh (tt) 5:31 Arashi44 Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as peur? Je vais te tué, AAAAAAAAAAAH" 5:31 Akuto-sama Tu apparait comme ça la! wesheuh (tt) 5:31 JealyJ Nori observe le combat et s'adressant à Matt : «Encore vous.» 5:31 Akuto-sama Nori ! 5:31 Matauf Matt active alors le sanmitsu Tô et une tornade se forme autour de lui et Lys. La tornade grossit et le vent empêche ses adversaire de bouger sous peine d'être soufflés 5:31 Akuto-sama C'est pas trop tôt ! 5:32 HamtaFabien Qui est ce type qui fait face à Ray ? Tu le connait, Nori ? 5:32 Matauf Puis la tornade se dissipe en entrant au contact de Nori 5:32 Akuto-sama Ray redevient calme 5:32 Akemi7 Lys soupire avant de se lever. Elle s'est impatientée. Vous êtes je ne sais combien autour de moi, et aucun est capable de ma toucher. Vous êtes si pathétique ! 5:32 Akuto-sama Lys se fiche de la provocation de Lys Ray putain * XD 5:32 Matauf Matt et Lys ont disparus 5:32 Akuto-sama fail de la mort 5:33 Matauf (ça te convient Akemi ?) 5:33 Arashi44 "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Je ne suis pas pathétique." 5:33 Matauf (Sinon on supprime ma dernière phrase) 5:33 Akemi7 (oki ^-^) 5:33 Matauf (Ok) 5:33 JealyJ Nori se faisant attaquer, voulut revoir Matt afin de se venger de cet affront. Elle regarda autour d'elle. 5:33 Akemi7 Lys a disparu, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle voit juste Matt a côté d'elle, c'est tout 5:33 Matauf Matt et Lys sont alors sur le toit du bâtiment de la guilde (on est bien en face de Cursed Flower ?) 5:34 HamtaFabien Oy, Nori répond moi ! Non chez Drak Dream là j'crois 5:34 JealyJ (désolée) 5:34 Akemi7 "Non, on est pas très loin de Dark Dream >.>) " * 5:34 Matauf Merde :( Y'a quand même un bâtiment ? 5:34 HamtaFabien Oui j'imagine x) 5:34 JealyJ «Je lui ai un peu parler, mais j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est un ennemi ou un allié.» 5:34 Matauf Ok :d Donc on est sur le bâtiment 5:35 Arashi44 "Ou es-tu? Reviens te battre espèce de mauviette." 5:35 HamtaFabien Au vu de son comportement.... Je dirais un ennemi... N'oublie pas la guerre qui fait rage entre nos deux guildes. Il a aidé un ennemi, il est aussi un ennemi ! 5:35 Akuto-sama Ray en profite pour disparaître et contourner la bataille très furtivement et dissimule sa magie dans l'air 5:35 Matauf Matt s'adresse à Lys: 5:35 Akemi7 Lys est un peu inquiète. Sa guilde est tout prche, elle a peut que ses ennemis la trouve et l'attaque. Elle écoute tout de même Matt 5:35 Matauf "Vous êtes une ennemie de Cursed Flower, n'est-ce pas ?" 5:35 JealyJ «Je m'occuperai bien de lui, mais il n'est plus là.» 5:35 Akuto-sama Ray va jusqu'au batiment de Dark dream 5:36 Akemi7 Oui. 5:36 HamtaFabien Que fait-on maintenant... Allons-nous les chercher ? 5:36 Akemi7 (Ray, tu sais pas ou il est le bâtiment, il est planqué par u sort >.>) 5:36 Akuto-sama ah ok >.> Alors 5:36 Matauf Matt ressent que Lys a peur d'être trouvés par Cursed Flower 5:36 Arashi44 Naka rejoint Hinami 5:37 Akuto-sama Ray est toujours devant la bataille avec son regard vide il est tellement immobile que on dirait une statue 5:37 JealyJ Purple«Oui, il vaut mieux, je veux pas le laisser en vie une journée de plus. Aurais-tu un sort de localisation ?» Nori se recoiffa.:C 5:37 Matauf "N'ayez crainte, même si nous sommes proches d'eux notre énergie est dissimulée par les forces de la nature, ils ne nous localiseront pas" 5:38 Akemi7 Lys demande a Matt : "C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? J'aimerai retourner au coeur de la bataille, au cas où quelque chose se passerai..." 5:38 HamtaFabien Tu me fais assez peur toi... Raaaaaah, pourquoi notre maître t'a t-il laissé dans cette guilde ? Malheureusement, je ne connais aucun sort de localisation.... 5:38 JealyJ (Tu parles à qui Fab ?) 5:38 HamtaFabien Euh toi (._.) 5:38 Akuto-sama (XD ) 5:38 Matauf "Je comptes m'entretenir avec le maître de Cursed Flower, et je suppose que sa réponse ne me sera pas satisfaisante. Aussi je prévois d'éliminer cette guilde, tout comme vous. Or si nous voulons parvenir à ce but nous ne devons pas nous battre face à Nori". 5:38 HamtaFabien Je crois onions 5:40 JealyJ Nori prit ça comme un compliment. «Eh bien, baladons nous dans la rue à la recherche d'eux. Séparons-nous, envoies moi ta position si tu les trouves, je ferai de même de mon côté.» 5:40 Matauf "Éliminer les autres ne serait pas utile non plus, ils ne sont pas dangereux et les tuer serait retirer des vies sans aucun but valable. Celui qu'il faut éliminer, c'est la pièce centrale de la guilde, le maître, celui qui permet à l'édifice de Cursed Flower de se maintenir en vie. Si il est détruit, la guilde s'écrouera". 5:40 Akemi7 Lys soupire. "Cursed Flower n'est pas l'ennemi premier de Dark Dream. Et ma guilde a déjà pas mal de problèmes, je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais si je peut t'aider sans que ma guilde ne soit dans 'histoire, je le ferais." 5:40 HamtaFabien Pas de soucis Chef ! *Hinami se balada dans les rues, mais ne trouvant rien, elle revient à son point de départ 5:40 Akuto-sama Ray dit: Pffffff je rentre a la guilde j'ai mieux a faire que de me battre contre le vent... 5:41 Matauf "Si vous souhaitez tout de même vous battre je vous laisserai y retourner, vous êtes maitre de votre destin. Dans le cas contraire je vous propose d'allier nos forces dans cette lute contre Cursed Flower". 5:41 JealyJ Nori les trouva. Elle se cacha derrière un mur et les observa et envoya sa position à Hinami et l'attendit pour lancer l'attaque. 5:41 Arashi44 "Moi aussi, je viens avec toi Ray." 5:41 Matauf Jealy: Tu as trouvé qui ? 5:42 Akuto-sama Ray arrive a la guilde et s'ennuie 5:42 HamtaFabien *Hinami se rendit à l'emplacement indiqué par Nori. Tu es vraiment forte toi ! Mais, comment allons-nous les attaquer ? 5:42 Akemi7 Si tu me le permet, je préferai attendre la parole de mon maître. Cependant, j'aimerai retourner à la bataille avec la fille aux mechas (je parle d'Hinami) et les autres guignols. 5:42 JealyJ (Vous ^^ sauf si vous êtes très bien cachés :o ) 5:42 Akuto-sama ( Eh je suis pas un guignols SSJ ) 5:43 Matauf Non on est pas cachés 5:43 Arashi44 Naka dort en attendant 5:43 Matauf Merde onionp 5:43 Akemi7 (tg Lys dit ce qu'elle veux u_u) 5:43 JealyJ (Bon ben je vous ai vu (c:) ) 5:43 Akemi7 (tant pis tant que vous avez rien entendu >.>) 5:43 Matauf "Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de les chercher bien longtemps..." 5:43 JealyJ «Comme ça.» Nori s'avança, se recoiffa. «La partie de cache-cache est finie.» 5:43 Akuto-sama Ray revient vu que apparament ils ont retrouvé les gentil de DD XD 5:43 Matauf Matt ne se retourne pas. 5:44 Akuto-sama Ray se cache et écoute la conversation sans observer 5:44 Arashi44 Naka fait la même chose que Ray 5:44 HamtaFabien La discrétion même celle-là ! 5:44 Akemi7 Lys pose la main sur son sabre sans se retourner. Encore une autre guignol... 5:44 Matauf Matt active le sanmitsu Jin Il parle à Lys par télépathie 5:45 JealyJ Nori n'a qu'une idée en tête : Vaincre Matt. Elle dégaina son sabre. 5:45 HamtaFabien *Hinami invoque son Guren, et active directement ses ailes. Lys, reprenons notre combat ! 5:45 Matauf "Il s'agit de Nori. Il faut à tout prix éviter de se mesurer à elle, car même si nous parvenions à la battre le maître de la guilde serait au courant et tout effet de surprise serait brisé" 5:46 Arashi44 Naka prépare ses chaînes contre Lys 5:46 Matauf Matt sait que Nori s'apprête à l'attaquer, mais continue de l'ignorer 5:46 Akemi7 Lys a déjà entendu des sons télépathiques, elle n'est pas surprise de cela. Elle répond : "C'est elle qui va nous attaquer alors... Si elle m'attaque je riposterai." 5:46 Akuto-sama Ray dit en souriant sadiquement : "Je vais vous faire cadeau de la liberté " 5:46 JealyJ Nori s'avança et les emprisonna dans un cercle de feu à l'aide de sa Magie du Samouraï. Fujimaru-kun est entré dans la Gare. 5:47 Akuto-sama Ray se jette sur Lys avec son onde magique Yokhinowa est entré dans la Gare. 5:47 Fujimaru-kun * Fujimaru-kun arrive en spectateur 5:47 Akemi7 (Tyran o/ ) 5:47 HamtaFabien Yo les deux 5:47 Yokhinowa * Yokhinowa veut faire le rp et go en harudomi 5:47 Akuto-sama (Maître Koku on est en train de défoncer Dark dream o/ ) (XD ) 5:47 Matauf ( o/ ) 5:47 Akemi7 Lys utilise le Feu de l'Avarice sur Ray 5:47 Akuto-sama Ray dit: Magie de la flexion ! Ray esquive 5:48 Matauf Matt continue de parler à Lys par télépathie "Peux-tu faire qqc contre ces flammes , Je ne suis pas encore capable d'activer Zai"... 5:48 HamtaFabien Parfait Nori ! *Hinami, s'envolant avec son Guren prépara un Disque Tranchant pour l'envoyer sur les deux adversaires. Qui vais-je viser en premier ?... 5:48 Akuto-sama Ray touche le bras de Lys 5:48 Yokhinowa Harudomi semble marchez calmement dans une rue 5:48 Akuto-sama Ray tord la main de Lys (crie de souffrance je veux faire un truc stylé *-* ) 5:49 Akemi7 Lys utilise le Feu de la Paresse 5:49 Matirudo-san Chinmi se réveille avec un horrible mal au crane. " Où suis-je ? " 5:49 HamtaFabien O_o Attend 5:49 Akemi7 sur Ray * 5:49 Matauf Matt active Rin un coup de pied (Mawashi Geri) au niveau de la tête de Ray 5:49 HamtaFabien Mais WTF là 5:49 Matirudo-san (Incruste :3 ) 5:49 Arashi44 "Tu vas voir Lys, cette fois-ci je vais t'avoir." 5:49 Matauf (et donne, dsl) 5:49 HamtaFabien Tu lui touches le bras et tu lui tords là main O_o 5:49 JealyJ Nori s'approche de Matt. «Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.» 5:49 Yokhinowa Harudomi regardant le tapage, dit alors :"Ils sont serieux ?" 5:50 Akuto-sama Bon alors on va dire que je lui ai touché la main u_u Naka Maka envoie lui la chaîne du jugement 5:50 Matauf Matt profite de l'élan procuré par le Mawashi Geri pour bondir derrière Nori 5:50 HamtaFabien Ray, Naka, écartez-vous ! *Hinami lança son Disque Tranchant en direction de Lys, puis s'élance vers elle en créant un Tourbillon Rouge 5:50 Arashi44 "Chaînes du soins" Sur Ray 5:50 Matirudo-san (On va dire que ma phrase est supprimée) 5:50 Yokhinowa "..., j'en ai marre des bagarre... 5:51 Matauf Mais ne l'attaque pas Matirudo-san a quitté la gare et est reparti dans son monde. Matirudo-san est entré dans la Gare. 5:51 Matauf Mati: Laquelle ? 5:51 Akemi7 Lys s'entoure du feu de l'Orgueil pour parer les attaques 5:51 JealyJ Nori sent sa présence derrière elle, mais ne réagit pas et regarde toujours devant elle. 5:51 Matirudo-san (Celle où Chinmi se réveille) 5:51 Akuto-sama Ray esquive facilement pour éviter de se prendre l'attaque et dit d'une voie calme : Préviens a l'avance et pas sur le coup la prochaine fois 5:51 HamtaFabien Euh 5:51 Akuto-sama (je parle a hinami) 5:51 Matauf "Pk nous attaquer ?" (@ Nori) 5:52 Yokhinowa Harudomi rajusta sa rose sur l'oeil et s'asseya a terre 5:52 Akemi7 Lys utilise le Feu de la Colère pour consumer le disque 5:52 HamtaFabien Mais le feu de l'Orgueil j'ai pas compris en fait 5:52 Akemi7 Je me suis trompé de feu c'était celui de la Colère >.> 5:52 HamtaFabien Ah oui voilà xD 5:52 Akemi7 C'est moi qui me suis fail dsl >.> 5:52 Fujimaru-kun (Jubo MP) 5:53 JealyJ «Je n'ai fait que suivre Hinami dans sa poursuite de cette fille, je ne la connais pas. Et quand j'ai su que vous vous étiez allié avec elle, qui est un ennemi de Cursed Flower, j'ai compris que vous étiez un de nos ennemis.» (Rien reçu) 5:53 Yokhinowa -Quel tapage.. 5:53 Fujimaru-kun (Tu dois bug :/ Je te le renvoi sur FTW) 5:53 HamtaFabien Tu as peut-être paré mon disque, mais mon Tourbillon Rouge n'est pas un objet, c'est seulement une sorte d'aura qui alourdi l'adversaire pour le rendre plus vulnérable... Que vas-tu faire ? 5:54 Matauf "Je ne suis pas ton ennemi". 5:54 JealyJ (J'ai quitté FTW, envoie sur skype sinon onions ) «Choisis ton camp alors.» 5:55 Akuto-sama Ray est en position d'attaque vers Matt: Naka Maka envoie lui une chaîne du jugement et l'affaire est réglé !! 5:55 Yokhinowa -Tige noire.., a ces mot des tige de rose noire poussèrent autour de Harudomi 5:55 Akemi7 Lys ne peut pas contrer une aura. Elle essaie d'esquiver mais se prend quand même le tourbillon rouge. Elle s’essouffle soudain. 5:55 Arashi44 "Nori, Hinami, écartez-vous de mon chemin avant que je ne vous tue tout les deux avec Lys" 5:56 Akemi7 Lys rit : "Me tuer, moi ?" 5:56 Akuto-sama Envoie ta chaîne ! sur Matt ! 5:56 Matauf "Je n'ai pas de camp, je suis seul. Je fais ce qui est juste pour l'ensemble des Hommes". 5:56 HamtaFabien Naka, ne fait rien qui puisse me mettre en difficulté, sinon tu vas le payer de ta vie ! 5:56 JealyJ Nori lança Bouclier de Métal envers l'attaque de Ray. «Je discute.» L'attaque dévia. 5:56 Yokhinowa -Pff...sa ne sert a rien, elle observé Lys rapidement 5:56 Akemi7 Oi c'est inégal 3 contre 1 là nan ? wan1 5:56 Matauf Akemi: Je vais pas pouvoir t'aider je crois... 5:56 Akuto-sama Akemi je peux changer de perso s'tu veux XD 5:56 Yokhinowa Akemi, si je fia tmon entré sa va faire 2 VS 3 xddd 5:57 JealyJ «Eh bien partez, mais laissez les grands régler leurs affaires.» 5:57 Akemi7 Ouai je vais en prendre un autre u_u 5:57 Fujimaru-kun Rain en mission passait dans le coin. 5:57 Matauf Jealy: Tu parles à qui ? 5:57 HamtaFabien Maintenant que tu es affaiblie Lys... je vais te donner le coup de grâce ! *Hinami invoqua son Lancelot à la place de son Guren, et lança directement ses Piques. 5:57 Akemi7 Lys 5:57 JealyJ Toi 5:57 Arashi44 "OK, attention à toi Matt, je lance ma chaîne sur toi." Essaye d'attraper Matt 5:57 HamtaFabien Merci Fuji de venir l'aider XD 5:57 Akemi7 Ayame 5:57 Wendy-saann Excuser mpi, est-ce que j'ai le droit de créer un perso qui a la meme magie que Wendy (un peu comme Titania) 5:57 Akuto-sama On ne doit pas échouer sinon le maître nous élimineras! Dit Ray 5:57 JealyJ (Att Ake Fuji vient t'aider) (Wendy, mp ^^) 5:58 Matauf Matt active Tô, et la chaine rebonit sur le vent qui l'entoura 5:58 Yokhinowa Brusquement elle s'avancé vers le combat 5:58 Akemi7 Ah ok merci :3 5:58 Fujimaru-kun Attiré par le tapage, il reconnut Lys une mage de Dark Dream 5:58 Matauf "Tu nous laisserais partir ?" @Jealy Akemi: mp 5:58 Yokhinowa Fuji qui prend ma couleur .. T-T 5:58 Akemi7 Lys est en difficulté, il y a trois mages en face d'elle, et ce ne sont pas le splus faibles... 5:58 Fujimaru-kun "Besoin d'aide ?" 5:59 Yokhinowa J'prend une autre 5:59 HamtaFabien Ake je t'ai envoyé une attaque (t_) (t_t) 5:59 Akemi7 J'pas vu :x Relance >.> 5:59 JealyJ «Toi oui, mais Lys non. C'est l'ennemi de ma guilde. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'interromperai pas leurs combats sans raison valable.» @Matt 5:59 Arashi44 Bon aller je vous laisse les amis, je me suis bien amuser. A la prochaine, salut. 5:59 Akuto-sama Ray soupire: Encore un obstacle si ça continue le maître va nous transformer en viande ecrabouillé salut O/ 5:59 JealyJ Bye o/ 5:59 Fujimaru-kun o/ 5:59 Akemi7 Lys apercoit la mage a côté : "Je ne refuserai pas d'aide merci..." Ciao o/ 6:00 HamtaFabien Maintenant que tu es affaiblie Lys, je vais te donner le coup de grâce ! *Hinami invoque son Lancelot et retire son Guren, puis lance directement ses Piques sur elle 6:00 Matauf "Dans ce cas je ne partirai pas. Doit-on se battre alors ?" 6:00 Yokhinowa -C'est sa ...les guilde avec beaucoup de monde, murmurait t'elle en observant le combat.. 6:00 Fujimaru-kun Rain conscient de l'attaque d'Hinami utilisa Pluie Diluviennepour le/la plaquer au sol et dévier son attaque Arashi44 a quitté la gare et est reparti dans son monde. 6:01 HamtaFabien La ^^ Arf.... comment faire... 6:01 Matauf Je re o/ 6:01 Akemi7 Lys remercie Rain. Tu est guilde de Fearless Phienix non ? 6:01 JealyJ «Je n'engagerai pas le combat. Mais si vous jugez nécessaire de vous battre, alors oui.» 6:01 Akemi7 Phoenix * 6:01 JealyJ (OK o/ ) 6:01 Yokhinowa -Super..oups.., elle venait de parlé a voix haute 6:01 Akuto-sama Ray dit: Enfin quelqu'un a combattre 6:01 Akemi7 Oki o/ 6:02 HamtaFabien *Hinami invoque ses Ailes du Mecha et passa au dessus du nuage de Rain... 6:02 Fujimaru-kun "C'est cela... Je passais dans le coin et j'i remarqué une forte concentration de mage 6:02 HamtaFabien Si c'est possible hein <_< 6:02 Akuto-sama Ray se jette sur Rain et le touche a la main et utilise la magie de la flexion 6:02 Akemi7 Lys utilise le Feu de la Luxure sur Ray 6:02 Akuto-sama Ray s'amuse a tordre la main de Rain 6:02 Akemi7 Feu de la Luxure * Matauf a quitté la gare et est reparti dans son monde. 6:02 Akuto-sama (lys arrete pour une fois que c'est équitable u_u ) Matauf est entré dans la Gare. 6:03 Fujimaru-kun Rain est touché mais à la surprise de Ray ne prononça qu'un petite "Aïe" 6:03 Matauf Re o/ 6:03 JealyJ «Je n'engagerai pas le combat. Mais si vous jugez nécessaire de vous battre, alors oui.» @Matt (Re o/ ) 6:03 HamtaFabien reuh ^^ 6:03 Yokhinowa -C'est beau..j'ai jamais vu un combat d'aussi pres..elle parait a voix haute 6:03 Akemi7 (re o/ ) 6:03 HamtaFabien Ray, attention à toi ! Tu vas bientôt mourir hahaha ! 6:03 Akuto-sama Hin quoi ?? :O 6:03 Fujimaru-kun darkorange " Je ne suis pas d'humeur.... Canicule Mortelle" Il la lança sur Ray ! 6:04 HamtaFabien Bah 2 vs 1 tu vas crever <_< 6:04 Yokhinowa -"Mourir"... 6:04 Matauf "Il n'est jamais intéressant de se battre, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber Lys." 6:04 Akuto-sama Ah ça... mais Lys est contre Nori 6:04 Akemi7 Nein 6:04 Akuto-sama Ray s'échape vite de la zone chaude 6:04 Akemi7 Nein * 6:04 HamtaFabien Mais, Hinami étant consciente que la vie de son camarade était en jeu, elle chargea son Pistolet Varis, toujours en l'air Non 6:04 Matauf C'est moi qui discute avec Nori onion) 6:04 HamtaFabien Nori et Matt parle 6:05 Akuto-sama Non mais akemi pour une fois que c'est equitable arrete de foutre la merde ._. 6:05 HamtaFabien Toi tu es face à Rain et Lys Et moi j'arrive te sauver 6:05 Akemi7 (d'où je fout la merde XD) 6:05 Yokhinowa -Vous allez pas vous entretuez, cria t'elle a Lys et Rain 6:05 Fujimaru-kun Rain voyant que Ray est affaibli l'attaque au corps à corps avec son parapluie 6:05 Matauf Mati elle fait quoi ? :/ 6:05 Akuto-sama Ray esquive gracieusment et plante un coup de couteau dans la jambe de Rain 6:05 Akemi7 Lys remarque la personne qui leur crie mais décide l'ignorer. Elle est occupée pour le moment 6:06 JealyJ «La connaissez vous personnellement ?» 6:06 Yokhinowa -..du sang... 6:06 Matauf "Pas le moins du monde". 6:06 HamtaFabien Ray attention à tooooooooooi ! *Hinami envoya son tir de Varis sur Rain, qui torturait son ami... 6:06 Akuto-sama Ahhh.... merci Hinami 6:06 Akemi7 Lys utilise le Feu de la Colère pour parer l'attaque d(Hinami 6:06 JealyJ «Pourquoi la protéger alors ?» 6:06 Fujimaru-kun A cause de la pluie, le sol était devenu glissant. Rain en profita pour esquiver avec une petite glissade 6:06 HamtaFabien Mais ton feu il est trop cheaté O_o Il pare toutes les attaques O_o 6:07 Yokhinowa Des ronces noire semblait donc poussé en plein milieu du combat brusquement 6:07 Akemi7 Oui mais il demande beaucoup de magie (y) je vais bientot plus pourquoi l'utiliser (y) 6:07 Yokhinowa T-T pourquoi cette couleur 6:07 Matauf "Il ne sera pas dit que je laisserai mourir une personne au karma positif que je pourrai sauver." 6:07 Yokhinowa -Tuez ne sert a rien..ni se combattre..héhé.. 6:08 HamtaFabien Arf... Mon attaque la plus puissante a été contrée.... Mais bon, j'ai encore des réserves de magie assez suffisante ! *Hinami rechargea encore son pistolet... 6:08 Fujimaru-kun " Tu m'agaces... Tu me rappelles... eux !!! " Rain pointa son parapluie sur Ray et lui envoya des grelons de la taille d'une boule de Bowling 6:08 JealyJ «Karma positif ? Vous pouvez ressentir ce genre de chose ?» 6:08 Akuto-sama Ray se prend une boule et esquive les autres Eux?? 6:08 Akemi7 Lys sent ses réserves se vider. Elle utilise le Feu de la Paresse pour pouvoir continuer a blesser ses adversaires mais ne pourra plus faire grand choses... 6:09 Matauf "Oui". 6:09 HamtaFabien ( Petit truc osef mais : Zelex fait de ces fails tellement énorme sur FTW que Jubi tu vas pouvoir les ajouter à ta collection XDDDD ) 6:09 Akemi7 Feu de la Paresse 6:09 Yokhinowa -Des mages ..de Dark Dream et Fearless Phoenix.. 6:09 JealyJ (Prenez des screens) «Et quel est le Karma des autres gens présents ici ?» 6:10 Fujimaru-kun " Je ne te laisserais pas repartir en un seul morceau !" Il matérialisa un immense cyclone autour de Ray et le ressera petit à petit 6:10 HamtaFabien Bouclier ! *Hinami réussi à contrer son Feu, mais malheureusement, le feu étant trop grand, elle se fit toucher tout de même.... Hinami tomba alors au sol, gisant dans son sang.... (Niko screen Jubi) 6:11 Yokhinowa ELle acouru vers Hinami rapidement alors 6:11 Akemi7 Je vais devoir y aller moi désolé les gens :x 6:11 Akuto-sama Ray ouvre ses bras: Si je doit mourir qu'il en soit ainsi ! 6:11 HamtaFabien Bye Akemi :3 ♥ Matirudo-san a quitté la gare et est reparti dans son monde. 6:11 Yokhinowa -Je peut essayé de t'aidez ? 6:11 Akemi7 Allez, ciao :3 o/ 6:11 Fujimaru-kun Le cyclone lui provoqua de grandes coupures et le laissa allongé au sol 6:11 HamtaFabien Sympa ton combat contre moi B) 6:12 Fujimaru-kun o/ Imeka Akemi7 a quitté la gare et est reparti dans son monde. 6:12 Matauf "Visiblement, la majorité n'a pas eu une vie irréprochable". 6:12 Akuto-sama Ray se fait couper peu a peu 6:12 JealyJ «Vous pouvez aussi voir le passé des personnes ?» 6:12 Yokhinowa Personne n'avais jamais vu Harudomi parlez ainsin green -Je vais vous aidez, lanca t'elle a Ray. * Yokhinowa s'est fail 6:13 HamtaFabien *Hinami, gisant dans son sang s'endormit pour récupérer ses forces... 6:13 Fujimaru-kun [ c darkorange] "Tu resteras en vie... Mais ne m'approche plus jamais..." Il stoppa le cyclone 6:13 Akuto-sama Ray dit: Déjà ? Je ne suis pas mort 6:13 Yokhinowa Des ronces noire semblait formé une barrière devant Rain et Ray.. Néccesaire de se tuez ? 6:13 Matauf "Non, mais il m'est possible de le deviner". "A partir du Karma" 6:14 Akuto-sama Ray s'assoit au sol le temps de récuperer 6:14 Fujimaru-kun "Te tuer serait devenir comme eux... Je ne veux pas" Il fit bruler les ronces à l'aide de violentes bouffées de chaleur 6:14 Matauf Désolé pour la coupure :( 6:14 Yokhinowa -Mes..Mes ronces ? 6:15 JealyJ «Votre magie me fascine... Essayez donc de deviner mon passé à partir de mon karma !» 6:15 Yokhinowa -QUESQUE TU A FAIT A MES RONCES ! 6:15 Fujimaru-kun Il commença à s'éloigner voyant que Lys était en sécurité 6:15 Akuto-sama Ray dit: Je te laisse te noyer dans ton "si triste passé" 6:15 Yokhinowa Elle se retourne vers Ray alors -Besoin d'aide ? 6:16 Akuto-sama "Non ça ira .... " 6:17 Yokhinowa -T'es pas un mage de Cursed Flowers toi ? 6:17 Akuto-sama Ray dit: En quoi ça te dérange? 6:17 Yokhinowa L'emblème des Kishinato bien visible en rouge sur sa main droite, elle parlais d'un ton délicat, que perosnne n'avais jamais entendu You are now away. -Ce qui me derange c'est que les guildes légales s'en prène au clandestine. 6:18 Akuto-sama -Faux... C'est nous qui avons commnecé 6:18 Matauf "Dans ce cas je vous demanderai d'épargner mes alliés. Je ne peux me permettre de me concentrer sur autre chose que leur situation". 6:18 Yokhinowa -Si ils se font choper par le conseil..meme si c'est vous qui avez commencé.. -Quesque j'aime voir des guildes s'affronté.. 6:20 JealyJ Purple«Je n'interromperai pas un combat juste pour satisfaire ma soif de curiosité. Je suis un minimum censée.»6:21 Matauf (Akemi est partie ?) 6:21 Yokhinowa Sa rose blanche cachant son oeil droit tomba alors, laissant voir un oeil tout a fait blanc. 6:21 JealyJ (Oui) 6:21 Matauf (Merde, c'est qui mes alliés alors ?) onionb 6:22 Yokhinowa -Revien, sinon je te punis, lanca t'elle viollement a la rose , celle ci revenant caché son oeil You are no longer away. 6:22 HamtaFabien Bah euh personne xD 6:22 Fujimaru-kun (Moi je suis parti je crois :o mais je peux revenir si tu veux ) 6:22 JealyJ (Tout seul (c:) d'ailleurs faudrait penser à arrêter le RP :/ ) 6:22 HamtaFabien Moi j'dors dans mon sang u_u 6:22 Matauf Bah merde, je fais comment pour la suite moi onionb Bon pas grave... 6:22 Yokhinowa [c green -...Sankera..,pensa t'elle.. (J'aime me faillll) 6:23 Matauf On va dire que j'accepte :d Matt s'approche de Nori 6:24 JealyJ Nori attend de voir ce qu'il va faire/dire. 6:24 Matauf Il desactive Kai et active Zen 6:25 Yokhinowa green ELle tourna le regard vers Hinami alors6:25 Matauf Puis, il pose la paumé de sa main sur le front de Nori et active Jin *paume 6:25 Yokhinowa -C'est serieux sa... 6:25 JealyJ Nori le regarde fixement, et pose sa main sur son sabre, au cas-où. 6:25 Matauf Enfin, il déposé l'index et le majeur de son autre main sur son front et ferme les yeux Une voix résonne dans la tête de Nori You are now away. "N'aies crainte, si je voulais te tuer je l'aurai fait au moment même ou j'ai activé cette combinaison sans même que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Détents-toi." 6:28 JealyJ Nori lâche son sabre mais fixe toujours attentivement Matt. Yokhinowa a quitté la gare et est reparti dans son monde. 6:29 Akuto-sama Ray garde au chaud le sabre XD 6:29 Matauf Nori ressent une sorte de présence en elle, comme si elle cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose , mais ce n'était pas elle qui cherchait. 6:29 Akuto-sama Ray s'ennuie repart a la guilde de Cursed Flower Titania Scarlett est entré dans la Gare. 6:30 Matauf Du sang coule de la paume de Matt, plaquée sur le front de Nori 6:30 Akuto-sama Titania on est en plein Rp :') 6:30 Titania Scarlett Wendy oniona 6:30 Akuto-sama Toujours :') Wendy est absente 6:30 Matauf Pk vous vous êtes tous arrêtés ? XD 6:30 Akuto-sama Moi j'étais AFK 6:30 Matauf Continuez de vous battre xD You are no longer away. 6:31 HamtaFabien Parce que j'suis en train d'agoniser avec mon perso <_< 6:31 JealyJ Nori se sent bizarre, et sent le sang sur son front couler. 6:31 Titania Scarlett je 6:31 Fujimaru-kun Moi j'avais plus d'adversaire :o 6:31 Akuto-sama Titania joins toi a nous comme ça je m'ennuie pas u_u EqueenK est entré dans la Gare. 6:31 JealyJ (non mais commencez pas un RPG, ça va se terminer je pense ^^") Equeen o/ 6:32 Matauf Des larmes de sang coulent sur le visage de Matt qui ouvre précipitamment les yeux 6:32 EqueenK (Yo o/ ) 6:32 Matauf O/ 6:32 Titania Scarlett o/ 6:32 Fujimaru-kun Queen o/ 6:32 HamtaFabien O/ 6:32 Akuto-sama Jealy ça serait bien y'a Titania et Queen qui arrive donc... 6:32 JealyJ Nori regarde la scène attentivement. Elle est bouche bée devant ses larmes de sang. (Ouais mais ça fait 1h30 là ^^") 6:33 Akuto-sama (mais... (tt) ) 6:33 Matauf Il décolle sa main du front de Nori et prend un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui avait jaillit de sa main sur le front de Nori. Désolé pour la répétition :( 6:34 JealyJ «Que s'est il passé ? :o » (Je propose qu'on arrête le RP ici x)) 6:34 Akuto-sama FIN DU RPG Je fait pas le compte rendu SSJ 6:35 Matauf "C'est terrible, en effet, mais ce n'est pas en essayant d'oublier ton passé que tu parviendras à mieux vivre". [[Catégorie:RP FTF]